Arcticus X Phoenix
by Max15380
Summary: This was a story that was made with my girlfriend, which was created entirely from texts. Arcticus and Phoenix are both fanmade Kamis, Arcticus being an Ice type Kami, and Phoenix being a child of the Kami trio. This is of a combined universe, Arcticus is related to a different Kami trio than the one in this story. Rated T just to be safe. I apologize if there are any inaccuracies.


**Phoenix x Arcticus**

 **It was in the middle of summer.**

 **Which meant that the sun was beating down on everything, making plastic melt, and ruining the day of anyone who decided to buy an ice-cream. Phoenix hated the heat as much as anybody, and he knew that sitting around in his house wasn't going to do any good to help cool him down. Nobody was home, so he just left without saying a word. He knew that his brother was probably just hanging out with Lora, Ace was with his family, and he knew that his family was just watching over the land. He thought about just going to the sea, but that would probably give him a bad sunburn from the water. He just decided to wander around, get some fresh air. He watched as some forest Pokemon ran in front of him, and he glanced at the Pidgeottos fly through the air. He eventually found himself at a small pond with nobody there. He scanned the area, looking for where to go next, and he spotted a white body under the only patch of shade. He warily made his way over to it, then realized who it was. "A-Arcticus? What're you doing here?" He questioned. He remembered meeting her last winter. It was a bit embarrassing, not even seeing her from the snow, then soon after that, going into battle. She was just like he remembered her, but her hair was drooping, she looked miserable. Articus jumped when she heard Phoenix, and she looked up at him. "Phoenix? I, uh...I didn't expect to see you here..." He could see her attempt to summon snow, but it melted as soon as it appeared. She wiped her forehead. "Er...I'm just here because I-I have a p-problem with the s-summer. T-Too much heat and I-I get s-sick...so I'm stuck here in the sh-shade." "What're you doing here, then? Why aren't you home...?" Phoenix asked, getting worried about her current state. "I, uh, don't really have one. I mean, yeah, I do...b-but I tend to travel a lot, and I t-try to find cold p-places during this time. I-I just couldn't find a p-place in time." Phoenix didn't know what to do. He had only met her once, but he didn't want to leave her there. He could just try to find a cool cave, but he wouldn't just leave her there, and that would take way too long. He didn't really have his parent's permission but...he would be doing to right thing. "Well...I mean, you look pretty sick. But, um...my place is pretty...nice and cool...so, w-would you wanna come?" Arcticus looked up at him, shaking a little from the unnecessary heat, and weakly said, "That'd be n-nice." "Er, I can see that you're pretty sick n-now, so I'll go back and get something to cover you up, will that be okay," Phoenix offered. "Yes. Thank you," Arcticus replied. Phoenix flew as fast as he could back to his house. If she passed out from the heat, he would be responsible. He grabbed the first thing he could think of, which was an umbrella right beside of the doorway. "It's all I have, but it'll be enough," He thought, quickly grabbing the handle and going back. When he arrived, he could see that Arcticus's skin was becoming red, and her eyelids were drooping. "Here, this'll help." She takes the umbrella from him, making her fingers slightly brush against his. They were so cold, freezing almost, which slightly surprised Phoenix. She got up opening up the umbrella, making it cast a shadow over her. "Thank you," she said. "Follow me. I'll go slow so you won't pass out," he said. Arcticus nodded, and began to follow beside of him. However, as they were going slow, the heat started to grow even more, making her feel like she was going to throw up. She suddenly grabs Phoenix's shoulder. Phoenix has to grab her hand before she falls over. "So cold," he thinks as her hand grips his shoulder, and as he puts his hand on hers. "Here," he says as he puts her arm around his shoulders, helping her stay up. It was freezing, but in a good way. He wanted to keep her body on his for some reason. He blushed a little when thinking about it, but he kept going with her. "I-I've never b-been in the heat...for so long...I f-feel so...weak..." she mumbled. Phoenix couldn't believe how icy her body was. He didn't know that ice-types felt like that. She was breathing heavily. Phoenix tried his best to help her, then they finally reached his house. He sat her down on the couch, and said, "Wait here. I have some herbs to help you." She couldn't even nod with how weak she was. He rushed to the cupboards, putting the herbs into a bowl, then crushing them. He went over to her, checking her temperature. He knew that she was supposed to be cold, but she was getting closer and closer to lukewarm temperatures. He sat beside of her, and said, "Here. It might be a bit bitter, but...it'll help." He tips a spoonful of it into her mouth. She shudders while chewing it, but eventually swallows. Yep, it was pretty dang bitter. Phoenix put his hand on her forehead, feeling her skin's temperature drop back down to freezing. She opens her eyes, and looks at him. "Thank you," she tells him. "I-I'm sorry if they were nasty...unlike you, y-you're really sweet," he replies, his face heating up, and he put the herbs down on the table in front of the couch. Arcticus blushes visibly, giggling a little bit as he looked back at her. "You're not that bad, either." Phoenix's face turned even redder, and he attempts to change the subject. Why did he have to act so stupid? "Yeah," she said, brushing some of her spiky hair out of her face. "Th-That's good..." Awkward silence settles in. Neither of them knew what to do. They couldn't look at each other. Phoenix had never had any experience in the "dating" field, though he was definitely attracted to her. Arcticus kept quiet. She was like him, not much experience with anyone outside of their own family. She was a traveller, and never settled down. The silence had to be broken somehow, Arcticus wasn't one to like silence. "You know...I've honestly never really interacted with people who weren't in my family. You're the first person other than them that I've actually spent more over five minutes with," she confessed, laughing a little at the end to lighten the mood. Phoenix hesitated before answering, saying, "Um, honestly, I'm like you. I spend a lot of time around here...and there's mainly nothing but Pokemon running everywhere." The silence settled again. Arcticus's nervousness started to slowly make the couch frost over. She kept curling and uncurling her tail just because she was anxious. She wondered if she should leave...but she honestly liked him a lot. Maybe she had found a friend. Or maybe something more, which was what her racing heart was telling her. "Leave," she thought. "Just leave and forget about him." She hated when thoughts like that invaded her mind. "Besides, you're way too cold. Who would even want to touch you?" What if her thoughts were wrong? She would never know by leaving. She could always just run away if he didn't reciprocate. "Phoenix," she suddenly says, making him jump just a little bit. "Yeah?" He asks. Her stomach turns. Now or never. "We're...we're so alike...it's like we were made for each other," she says, just a little quieter than she wanted it. "U-Um," Phoenix stutters, not knowing exactly what she meant by that. Made for each other? Made to cross paths, or... "Made for each other? You mean, you mean like friends, or..." Arcticus blushed brightly, her ears tipping down as she scratched her arm. "Well, I-I mean, what do you think?" she mumbles. Phoenix hesitated for a moment. What should he do? He shuffled towards her, then he lightly, but shakingly put his hand on hers, feeling a rush of cold grow from his fingertips and up his arms. He loved the winter, everything about it, but he never thought he would enjoy the coolness like that. She moved her hand, facing it upwards, and linked their fingers together. He looked down at their hands, looking at the steam rising since his body was so much warmer than hers. He looked up, accidently locking his eyes with hers. His chest ached, not knowing how the turnout was going to be. Arcticus smiled, and she placed her hand on his cheek, causing Phoenix's mind to become hazy, a freezing fog engulfing his mind. "I...I've never done this," he confesses as she rubs her thumb right under his eye. "Neither have I," she sighs. Phoenix absentmindedly placed his own hand on her cheek as well. They sat there, holding each other, not sure what to do or how to act upon their feelings. They both wanted to do something so badly. "I-I, um, I-..." Arcticus's face starts to glow even brighter as she suddenly pulls Phoenix into a kiss. Phoenix suddenly melts into the embrace, her icy lips taking over his brain, sending shivers down his spine and through his tail. Arcticus held on as tight as she could, for she felt something so warm, but it didn't hurt her. She felt it inside, and she never wanted it to end. Unfortunately, nothing could last that long, and the couple had to pull away for breath. They did it slowly, not wanting to part, and the warmth inside of her started to become dull, then vanish. "That felt so nice," she said, her blush returning as she gazed into Phoenix's eyes. "I, uh, think so too," Phoenix said, leaning in for another kiss before he had time to think. Arcticus smiled as he did, kissing back. The two shared another long kiss. They had to break up again, but they press their foreheads together as they attempt to regain their breath. Arcticus hesitates for a moment, her eyes glancing at the front door. "Do you think...we could have a more private p-place to do this? If your family came home to us k-kissing, wouldn't they be-" "Furious?" Phoenix interjected. "Depends on which one finds us." "But still, doesn't it kinda feel weird to do this out in the open? We should really do this somewhere a bit more private." "Well..." Phoenix started thinking, trying to think of somewhere. "Oh yeah," he says. "There's this place. It's at the back of my house. It really does have the most excellent view of the sea."Arcticus ponders for a moment. "And nobody will see us there?" "No." "Then let's go," she says. Phoenix got up, and put his hand out for her to take a hold of it. She gladly takes it, and follows him. He takes her to a balcony, with cool shade and with exactly what Phoenix said. A beautiful view of the sea was visible, the sun's rays glistening off of the waves. Arcticus eyes sparkle as she takes in the view. Phoenix watched her as she does, loving how her eyes seemed to look at every little detail. She suddenly turned to him, and he quickly looks away, feeling embarrassed. She giggled, and said, "There's nothing wrong with starting." He looked back at her, seeing that she looked back at the ocean. A moment passes before she says, "It's so beautiful...as much as I've traveled, and I've never seen a view like this before." "Y-You know what else is beautiful?" Phoenix asked, scratching the back of his head with his free hand. "What?" she asked, looking back at him. "Uh..." he murmured. What was the pick-up line again? How could he forget something so simple? He didn't want to embarrass himself anymore, so he just leaned forward and kissed her. She smiled against his lips, and pulled him over. Once again, the absolute rush of cold ran up Phoenix's body again, making him pull her closer and embrace her, which in turn made his body feel like he entered a freezer. However, Arcticus's body had the opposite. She felt her body get that same, loving warmth, and it grew stronger with every second. A strange, foreign feeling flows through her. She had never felt it before, and she certainly never thought that she would encounter it in her lifetime. She couldn't place the name. What was it? At the moment, she didn't care. How could she? As Phoenix held her closer to him, his fingers started to slowly go numb. However, he didn't care, and he started to care even less as Arcticus slid one of her hands under his hair. She pulled him closer, wanting to feel more of that sensation. It grew stronger with every second. She ended up pulling him even closer, their bodies completely on each other. She finally remembered the name. It was called lust. She never thought she would feel it. A desire so strong that it seemed impossible in her case. Her core shook as he ran his hands up her back, actually making her shiver from his touch, actually setting her on fire, a flame that she never thought would be ignited by anybody. Their lips finally part, and she looked up at him. She knew that it was at least worth a chance. If he rejected, they could avoid going to that level until he was ready. They had barely knew each other, butt she had to try. She knew that she wouldn't be able to feel it again if not with him. "Phoenix," she breathed, her heart racing. "Yes, Arctic," he asked, her snowy breath brushing against his face. "What do you need?" His eyes were half-lidded. He wasn't thinking straight. "I'm sorry, but...there's something I'm keeping from you. This feeling...I had doubted that I'd ever feel it. I-I want you. I'm actually...I'm lusting for you. It's running through my blood every time we touch...I don't want to fight it. And if I don't do it with you, I fear I won't feel it again." Phoenix snapped back into reality. Did she actually just say that? Did she...did she actually feel that for him? He realized that he felt it too. He wanted to know what it would feel like. But...it wouldn't be very responsible, would it? He looked down at her, into her eyes. She stared at him, hoping for the best. She knew that it was such a stupid thing to ask. She at least hoped that he would forget about it. She wouldn't know what to do if she was rejected by that point. She felt like she wouldn't do anything ever again if she was rejected by him. "Maybe...maybe I should," he thought. "What could do wrong?" He ran his claws down her back, causing her to react, making her back arched, pressing her torso against his. "Me too," he sighed. Arcticus let out a quiet, shaky laugh, her face brightening even more. Phoenix smiled, and said, "I guess it's time to live a little." He put both of his hands on her neck, looking deep into her eyes, feeling her breath mix with his. He pressed his lips against hers again. Arcticus kissed back, wrapping her arms around him. Phoenix's tail started to spark, electric rings circling the whole length of it as his heart started to beat quicker. Arcticus felt the air around her grow colder. She didn't know why, but she was pretty certain it was because of how close they were, and how her feelings were growing. Phoenix ran one of his hands down Arcticus' arm as she started to kiss him harder. She felt like she was going to burst from the sensation of him. She didn't want to hold it back anymore. She started to become impatient, finally bursting out with "Please, just take me!" as he pulled his lips away. "Wait," Phoenix said, pressing his hand against her chest. "Is...is this a good idea? I mean, we don't really know each other that well." Arcticus hesitated before answering. She thought for sure that he wanted it. "I don't care. For the first time ever, I honestly can't care less." For a moment, Phoenix didn't know what to say. Maybe he shouldn't care either. Maybe they really were meant for each other. He took a deep breath, then whispered, "Okay." She smiled. She would finally know how it felt. Something that she had longed to know, but had feared that she would never know from actual experience. "But here isn't the place," Phoenix says. "Come with me. I'll take you to my room." "Anything for this," she sighs. She followed him to his room, hand in hand, and the air dropped to freezing temperatures as she entered. Phoenix started feeling nervous. How was he going to even do it? He had no experience, he had never thought about doing it with a girl, considering that he always leaned towards men anyways. His tail was shaking a bit too fast, considering how his stomach was clenching as he thought about disappointing her, not living up to her expectations and making her first time just a waste. She felt his body shaking. She could sense how he was trembling. "It's okay, Phoenix. There's no need to be nervous," she reassured him. "Well, I-I don't want to disappoint you," he said, scratching the back of his head with his free hand. She suddenly put one of her hands on his cheek. He looked at her. "You could never disappoint me, Phoenix. You're willing to try. That's it. You're willing to try this to make me happy." "Really? That's all it takes?" he questions. "I enjoy the fact that you want this for both of us. It just makes me feel so..." She let out a shaky sigh. "I can't even describe it. It just feels so amazing." Phoenix let out a small laugh. "You're amazing. So amazing that I just can't wait for it. I can't wait to get on that bed with you." Arcticus blushes hard, and giggles a bit. "I can't wait, either." "Then here's your chance," he says, and pushed her towards it. As soon as she touches it, a slick frost runs over the whole surface. "Well? Aren't you coming?"**

* * *

 **The sunlight shone brightly through the window, the sun's rays shining brilliantly onto Arcticus' sparkly, white skin. She squinted soon after her eyes opened because of the brightness. She felt really tired. She groaned, and slowly sat up. She saw that Phoenix was still sound asleep beside of her. She wished she could just fall into sleep again beside of him. Wait...what had happened last night? She couldn't remember very well for a moment, then some memories started surfacing. Phoenix brought her to his home, gave her some herbs, they confessed their feelings, they kissed, went to the balcony, and...she remembered going to his room...and then...**

 **She heard a small groan and looked over at Phoenix. He was mumbling in his sleep. She felt like she should wake him up, but she didn't. She probably shouldn't, considering that she didn't even know when they went to sleep last night. She was suddenly aware of a sore feeling all over her body. She felt that her arms were pretty weak, and she looked up them. There were a few bruises marked on her skin. She looked down at her torso, and saw that there were bite marks all over her stomach and chest. "What...What happened last night?" she asked herself. She heard a long sigh coming from Phoenix, and she looked at him again, seeing that he was barely opening his eyes. He looked up at her. She watched him sat up, yawning as he did so. He stretched, not opening his eyes much. Arcticus watched him, and he eventually opened his eyes more. He looked over at her and said, in a bit of a croaky voice, "Good morning." He put his arm around her, and he pulled her to him. He tried to give her a kiss, but since he just woke up, it was pretty sloppy of one. However, she enjoyed it nonetheless. "M-Morning," she stutters as he pulls back. He accidentally touches one of the bruises on her arm, and she lets out a small yelp. He pulls back with a worried expression, wide-eyed, and sees the marks that he gave her last night. "Um, do you remember what happened last night? I remember almost n-nothing..." He looks down at her neck, seeing way too many bite marks. He knew exactly what had happened, but why would he have done that? "Actually, I do remember," he says. "Then what did happen?" "Well...er, I think we...you know..." Arcticus starts to remember. "Oh no," Phoenix groans. "What if my dads had heard us? I'll be in so much trouble." "Wouldn't they have already been in here?" she asked. "I don't know," he replied. "But I think I'm more worried about that fact that you look hurt." "No, I'm fine. It's just bruises, they'll heal," she reassured him. "Are you sure? I don't want to think that I'd hurt you." "I'm fine. I'll heal." "...Okay. I trust you." Arcticus smiles. "What about you? Do you feel okay?" She asks. "Tired, but that's about it." He answered. They both started to notice that the whole room, except for under the covers, was freezing. One could see frost on the windows, and it was summer. "Um, sorry about that," Arcticus apologizes. "I guess, with all the excitement from last night, my typing wasn't really in my favor." Phoenix laughs a bit. "It's okay," he said, leaning his head over and resting it on her shoulder. She grins. It was incredibly silent for some reason. "I guess they're asleep right now," Phoenix says. "My dads," he clarifies. Suddenly, a sound like a doorknob turning could be heard. Phoenix and Arcticus look over, and they see Thundurus in the doorway. "Phoenix, I was just checking up on..." he trails off, seeing Arcticus. "Uh..." "U-U'm...hello..." Arcticus stutters, waving her hand a little. "Dad, I swear-" Phoenix starts but is cut off by Thundurus. "You know what? I'm done questioning things that go on in this house," he says, and leaves, leaving the young couple confused. "What was that?" Arcticus asks. "Well, he's the confusing dad, don't worry about him." "Okay...wait, was that door unlocked the whole time?" "I don't think I remember locking it," he answers. "Then they probably didn't see. They would've walked in and saw," she says. "Oh well," he mumbles. "They probably wouldn't've cared anyways. Well, one of my dads would've cared, another one would've probably laughed at us. But I don't think he's home yet." "...Your parents are strange people." "Yeah I know." He smiled, and ran one of his hands through her spiky hair. "But honestly, I wouldn't care. Not if it meant getting to spend the night with you." Arcticus' face glows a little, and she giggles. "You're such an idiot," she sighs, still grinning. "But I'm your idiot," Phoenix laughs. The two share a short, sweet kiss. Arcticus beams. "You know...last night, from what I remember, was even more amazing than what I thought it would be." Phoenix puts on a pleased expression. "Really? Well I mean, that was the most fun I've ever had," he says. "Yeah, I honestly...didn't want it to end." "U-Uh," Phoenix stuttered. "Me neither. You...you really made me feel good." "I did?" "Of course. You're really cold, but I like it. It feels really nice when you touch me." Arcticus giggles a bit. "I wish we could do that again, but we really shouldn't do it today. We should probably rest." "I would love to," says Phoenix. "I like holding you anyway." He lays down, pulled her down with him. "How about you stay? Rest with me?" He asks as he turned to face her. "All right. But how will you explain it to your parents when they see me?" "Well, I mean, they didn't question my brother, I don't see why they'd question you." "Okay then." She shyly nestles against him, and he puts his arms around her, the cold rushing over his body again. She sighs, her icy breath hitting Phoenix's chest. He shivers, but he honestly loved how cold she was. He let one of his hands go into her hair again, holding her head against his chest. She had enjoyed every second of last night. It was...amazing. Every groan, moan, every bit of pain, everlasting second of pleasure...she had loved it. She had thought that nobody could give that to her. She thought she was too cold, in both physically and mentally. She thought that nobody would even want to touch her, much less hold her and kiss her. She felt like, for once in her life, she mattered to someone other than her family. Phoenix sighs deeply, smelling her hair. He never thought he would do that, much less fall in love with such a blizzard like her. They lay there, snuggled up to each other. As the sun slowly rises, the two fall asleep, gripping tight onto one another but no too hard to hurt each other. Arcticus peacefully awoke a few hours later. She still felt a bit sore, and not completely back to normal, but she felt well enough. She laid silently in Phoenix's arms, not wanting to move or to wake him. She suddenly feels her stomach rumble a bit. She realizes that she's really hungry, considering that she hadn't eaten anything yesterday. She looks up at Phoenix. She really didn't want to move but...she had to eat something. She gently, slowly got up, trying her best not to wake Phoenix. He luckily didn't move or wake up, so she was in the clear. She looks at him for a moment before leaving the room, hoping they had something that she could eat. She turns to the right, going down the hallway. She looks at the ground as she goes, still a bit tired. She sighs, and suddenly bumps into someone. She backs up a bit, rubbing her eyes, and looks up to see who she bumped into. "Arcticus?" The person says. She gasps a bit, and her ears droop. "Ace? What're you doing here?" She asks. "Sh-Shouldn't you be back h-home, Ace?" Ace tilts his head to the side a bit. "But...I stay here with my boyfriend...wait, what the heck are you doing here?" Ace questions. "Boyfriend?" Arcticus asks. "LandThorNado? Haven't you met him? Oh...I forgot, you couldn't. He doesn't like the cold but...w-wait, stop avoiding the question!" Arcticus's ears droop more, and her tail tightens a little. "I-I..." She didn't know how to explain what she was doing. After a moment, Ace says, "Arcticus. What were you doing in Phoenix's room? I saw you come outta there." Arcticus shakes her head, her face turning a deep scarlet. "I was u-um..." Arce's mouth suddenly gapes open, putting the pieces together. "Are...were you two?!" Arcticus's ears perk up a bit. She takes a deep breath. "Wh-What?" Ace's face started to shine a bright red. "I can't believe this," he mumbles. "Are you two a couple?!" Arcticus stutters for a moment. "Maybe...?" She says. She was honestly afraid of Ace's response. Ace sighs. "Arcticus, are you or are you not?" "Y-Yes?" Ace groans a bit, putting his face in his hands. "Please, just go into the living room and sit on the couch. I'm going to go and talk to Phoenix." Arcticus timidly nods and goes past Ace to the living room. She was worried. She might've just gotten Phoenix in trouble. She sits down, thinking of what she could've done wrong. Her anxiety makes frost start to cover the couch. She waited for what felt like forever, still worried that one of Phoenix's dads were gonna walk in. Luckily, none of them did. Ace eventually came into the living room with Phoenix. She looks down, knowing that she did something wrong. Ace sat Phoenix down. Phoenix subconsciously puts his hand on Arcticus's. "What did I do?" He asks Ace. Arcticus stayed quiet. She was honestly way too scared to say anything. Ace takes a deep breath, then gets straight to the point. "Are you guys aware that you're technically related?" he asks. Arcticus gasps a bit. "Wh-What?!" Ace sighs. "Calm down, it's not even by blood, so I guess there's nothing wrong with it. But...seriously, Phoenix, you should've told someone that she was here." Arcticus spoke up. "Well...Phoenix brought me here because I was sick...you know how I am during the summer, and I'm sure we were both pretty scared. We probably didn't think to tell anybody." Arcticus looks at Phoenix and says, "That's all I was going to say, but be wary of telling...you know...your larger father. I don't know how he'll react with her." "Well...It should've ended there but something just...took me over." Ace stopped them from talking. "Honestly, I don't wanna know anything else. Seriously, though, you know how much stress Landorus caused me. I don't know how he will do with her." Arcticus starts to tear up a bit. "I'm sorry, I-I'm so sorry...I'm so stupid for letting my feelings take over..." "It's not your fault," Phoenix says to Arcticus, turning to face her. "I'm the one that encouraged it." "No, it's my fault! I pushed you, this is all my fault!" "Guys, there's literally nothing wrong with what you did last night." The two turned and looked at Ace. "What?" Arcticus asked. "I mean, love is love, and I've never seen you two happier," Ace says. Arcticus smiles a bit. "I gues...yeah. Your parents are both my brothers and they're a couple...I guess it wouldn't be wrong if we did stay together." "I guess not," Phoenix says, relieved that she felt the same. He knew that, if he ever even tried to find another love, he wouldn't be able to get over her. She kisses him, and smiles as they pull away. Ace shivered, for when they kissed, it honestly felt like the whole room grew an icy coldness. He silently left the two alone. Arcticus sighs. She was still worried about something. A thought had been stuck in the back of her mind. "I just hope I didn't..." She didn't really know how to say it to him. She was honestly a bit worried that she might've conceived. It was a possibility. "O-Oh!" Phoenix exclaims. He honestly couldn't remember if he put protection on or not. "...I really hope that didn't happen," Arcticus says. "I mean, it would be nice, but not this early." "I hope not," Phoenix says, slipping his hand onto her cheek. He presses his forehead against hers. "...I don't know if I said this earlier but...I really love you." Arcticus giggles, places her hands on Phoenix's cheeks. "I love you too." The two shared another long, slow kiss. They pull away, breathless. Arcticus smiles widely, panting a bit. "This might sound a bit strange to ask you this, but...if we ever thought to have a family, what would you see our family like?" Phoenix smiles, thinking. "You'd be my loving wife, and we'd have one or two children to look after, and we might get them a pet, and we'd have the best life," Phoenix says. "And we'd live somewhere I could never get sick from the heat, but you're never too cold..we'd be there together, raising our loving kids to be responsible and mature adults," Arcticus adds. "And we'd have snowball fights when there's snow, we could snuggle by the fireplace, even if the fire is face, we could live happily ever after." Arcticus smiled even more, cuddling up to him. "And nobody would ever hurt us. You know, a lot of trainers would try to catch us. We'd never be alone...our sweet pet would always be there to support us...it would be perfect." Phoenix rubs his hand on her back. "I like this," he says. "I like discussing our future with you." "I do too. But if I did happen to conceive from last night...would you still be happy?" "Of course I would be. How could I not?" He pulls her onto him, wrapping his arms around her. He sighs. "What would you want? A boy, a girl, does it not matter? I honestly would...want a little girl," Arcticus says. "I would hope she would take after you. You are the most beautiful person I know," Phoenix says. Arcticus giggles. "I'd hope she'd take from both of us...my personality, a mix of our looks...She'd have beautiful, long, spiked hair, she'd be a polite girl, rarely ever misbehaves. She's be a shy, quiet girl, and she'd love her parents with all her heart." "And if it was a boy?" Phoenix asks. "He's take a lot from you. He's be playful, creative, he'd have a lot of energy. He would want to travel around, make new friends from all over the world. He's be our little adventurer," Arcticus says. "And of course, we'd always be worried about him," Phoenix says. "And he'd have your spark, and hopefully your eyes." Arcticus smiles more. "I actually feel, deep inside, that I might've conceived. Just to see what little miracle we'd creat.e" "Hm," Phoenix mumbles, smiling back. "I won't care if you did conceive or didn't. I'll still love you." Arcticus smiles even more, a tingling feeling building in her chest. "I actually have always wondered what it felt like to be a parent. How it felt when, after so much pain, you finally get to hold the little child you were waiting so long for, that you had gone through so much pain to have. I've always wanted to know how it felt..." she mumbles. "I've always wondered what it was like to hear your own baby's first words, knowing it was growing so fast, and then being able to raise it up," Phoenix says. "And eventually seeing them fall in love, get married, and maybe one day, get to hold their child and realize how much your little one's grown up," Arcticus adds. "Exactly," says Phoenix, holding her tighter. "Do you...maybe want to check and see if I conceived?" Arcticus asks. "I don't really know how to. I know that my parents got help from a human but...I don't know," Phoenix answers. "Should we wait until a few signs of it come up, maybe?" Arcticus asks. "Maybe. I'd need to ask one of my dads when signs should be coming around," Phoenix says. "Okay, just don't try to make it obvious that you think I might've conceived...if they ask, just say that you're curious," Arcticus says. "Okay," Phoenix replies. "But...are you hungry? Should I make you some breakfast?" "Yeah, I'd appreciate that." Phoenix gets up and says, "what would you like?" He asks. "It doesn't matter," Arcticus mumbles. "Okay." Phoenix goes to the kitchen and starts making breakfast. Arcticus waits patiently for Phoenix. "You know," says Phoenix. "Honestly, if we were married, I would make breakfast for you every day." Arcticus giggles. "And give me a kiss on the head, while our child or children were playing with the pet." "I couldn't wish for more," Phoenix says. "Neither could I. I'd want it to be just like that every day," Arcticus says. "Well, there would be good days and bad days. I would just hope that there's more good than bad," Phoenix says. "Yeah...I'd love every day still, if I were by your side," Arcticus replies. Phoenix smiles and says, "me too." Arcticus was silent for a moment. "Do you think you know when your parents will be home?" she asks. "I never know unless they wanna make an entrance," Phoenix says. "We saw Thundurus when we were in the bedroom, but I don't know where he is now." "Oh, okay then." "But that means that they could be home now and they just haven't decided to make themselves know," Phoenix says a bit worriedly. "Y-Yeah...maybe..." Arcticus mumbles. They go silent, and suddenly, a loud howl of wind came rushing into the room, causing Phoenix to hold the pan tightly. "A-Ah!" He saw Tornadus enter, standing right in front of Arcticus with his arms crossed. "Well, hello, young lady." Arcticus stares at up at him, breathing shakily. "H-Hello..." she mumbles. She was shaken with fear. "Dad?!" Phoenix yelped. "U-Uh..." Arcticus murmurs, her stomach twisting as the green Kami looked at her. She felt so scared. It was nearly...no...it was an exact replica of her older brother, Tornadus. But, for some reason, he intimidated her, possibly because it was one of Phoenix's dads. "Tornadus...? What're you doing here?" She asks, thinking it was her brother for a moment. "I should be asking you the same thing," Tornadus says."I-I-I...!" Arcticus stutters. She had no idea what to say. She was scared that she might anger him, she was scared to say what had happened. "D-Dad, don't scare her!" Phoenix says, a bit aggravated at his father. Arcticus still didn't know what to say or what to do. Tornadus' glare seemed to paralyze her with fear. Her fear starts to make the couch freeze under her, making a sheet of ice cover it. "Dad, please!" Phoenix says putting the pan down and going over to them, putting his hands on Arcticus' shoulders. Arcticus hugged Phoenix, a chill running down his spine as she did. "Dad, please stop looking at her like that," Phoenix says, hugging Arcticus back. Tornadus smirks a bit. "So, what's your name?" he asks. Arcticus was a bit taken aback by the question but quickly answers. "A-Arcticus, sir...but people call m-me Arcticus for sh-short." "Dad, I know you're trying to be scary, but it's not going to work. Cut it out!" Phoenix exclaims. Arcticus started to tear up, actually starting to cry a little, scared of what Tornadus was going to do to her. She didn't know this Tornadus, he seemed a lot different than her brother. Phoenix sees Arcticus, her tears literally turning to ice as soon as they left her eyes. Tornadus also saw this, and immediately lightened up. "Oh no, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to scare you..." he pleads. She wipes her tears, looking back at Tornadus. "Please...d-don't do that again, I scare easily at things like that." "Sorry, I, uh...I didn't know. Phoenix, what's she still doing here?" Tornadus asks. Arcticus stared at Tornadus for a moment. "S-Still?!" She blurted out. "How long have you b-been watching us?!" Phoenix heard what Arcticus said, and he looks from her to Tornadus. "Well? Dad? How long have you been there?" he asks. Arcticus was slightly disturbed. How long has he been watching them? A bright blush comes over Tornadus' face. "Um...the-whole-time," he mumbles way too fast for them to understand. They look at him for a moment, trying to pick apart what he said. Arcticus finally understands what he had said. "Holy mother of Arceus...please don't tell me you saw what happened last night in Phoenix's room," she says. "Um..." Tornadus murmurs. "I might've went to check on Phoenix and then saw you guys...but I swear, I left quickly." Arcticus just blushed deeply, though on the inside, she was screaming. "And I...kinda-heard-that-you-might-be-pregnant," Tornadus says quickly. Arcticus takes a deep breath, and screams into Phoenix's chest. Phoenix tries to calm her down. "Dad, please, don't tell the others about this," Phoenix begs Tornadus. "Please, I don't know what I'd do if the other two of them knew!" Arcticus says. She hadn't been pregnant before, but she knows that if she is, stress wouldn't be good for the baby. "Um, I-I won't, I promise," Tornadus replies, awkwardly scratching the back of his head. Arcticus sighs, and says, "Thank you. I don't know what I'd do with all that stress. I might not've been pregnant before, but if I am, I'm certain that stress wouldn't be good for it..." "But Phoenix," Tornadus says, looking at his son. "If she is...will you ever plan to tell Landorus and Thundurus?" "Well...Thundurus kinda...walked in on us too," Phoenix says. "Yeah, but he didn't know, nor did he ask questions. Landorus..well..." Arcticus mumbles. "I don't know how we'll tell them," Phoenix says. "But I just hope he doesn't give Arcticus anxiety like he did to Ace." "Yeah, if there's a problem without baby that was related to me having stress, it would be his fault. I just hope, if I am expecting, they'll be healthy and alive..." Arcticus adds. "I could maybe help with Landorus. I don't know how he scared Ace so bad, but if I notice you getting stressed or anything, I'll tell him," Tornadus suggests. "Good," Arcticus sighs. She was silent for a moment. "D-Do you know how to check if I might've...got pregnant?" "U-Uh..." Tornadus blushes a bit. "I'll go get Ava. I'll need her to get an expert. "Thank you," Arcticus thanks him. Tornadus leaves, going to fetch Ava. Arcticus smiles a bit. "I really do hope I conceived. I really do want to have a child with you." "Me too," Phoenix says. "Me too." He gently strokes her cheek with the back of his hand. "Imagine that. The two of us, with a little one of our own, me finally settling down somewhere instead of constantly having to travel because of the seasons," she says. "It would be heaven," he replies. "And feeling its little kicks and movements as we cuddle together." "And we could teach them how to use their powers, how to turn Therian if they have that form, we could teach them so much." "Yeah, and teaching them how to walk, or hop because of my Therian form, finding out their typing by their powers. It sounds so...fun. Minus the pain from having it." "I don't know if I could stand to go through that, to hear you screaming in pain but...I'd be right by your side." "But in the end, hearing its tiny cries, the breath of relief knowing it isfinally over, and holding the newborn in my arms..." "It'll all be worth it." "What would we name it? The earlier we think of names, the better anyways." "Well, if it was a girl, I would ame her Iris, and if we had a boy, it'd be Damien. It's a cute name for a boy." "That's an adorable name." "I know. If we didn't conceive this time...could we try again?" "Of course we could. Should be fun, anyway." "Thank you." They both smiles a bit wider, and Arcticus quickly kisses him again. "Hehe...I wonder when my dad will get back," Phoenix wonders aloud. "Hopefully soon, I really want to know," Arcticus says. They wait for what felt like hours, even though it was only thirty minutes. Another gust of wind comes into the room, and both Tornadus and Ava enter. Arcticus looks over and smiles, politely introducing herself to Ava. She wasn't very used to humans, normally fleeing when she saw one, but Phoenix and Tornadus trusted Ava, so she did too. She remained calm. Ava explains to her that she would have to go back to the Pokemon center and grab a professional. She explains that the expert would come over, check, then give her the news. "All right then," Arcticus says, nodding. She was honestly hoping they were expecting a child, but kept it hidden. The two wait as both Ava and Tornadus go and fetch an expert. "To be honest...I'll be crushed if we didn't conceive, but we can always try again," she says. "Honestly, I wouldn't mind trying again. We could try fifty times, and we could keep trying even if that doesn't work," Phoenix replies. "I'm lucky, you know that?" "How so?" "My mother has a breeding ability. It's genetic, too. If I was lucky, I should've got her ability to. I think I did." "You wanna know how I'm lucky?" Phoenix asks, smiling. "How?" "I'm lucky by being able to have won over your heart."Arcticus smiles as well, and kisses Phoenix. "I'm lucky in that way, too." They sit on the couch, running their hands through each others' hair. "You're adorable," Phoenix says. "So are you...and they will be too." Arcticus says back. Finally, the expert, Ava, and Tornadus arrive. The expert is a woman, who seems to know what she's doing. "Hello, Arcticus, I'm here to check and see if you've gotten pregnant. Please follow me outside." Arcticus nods, and follows the woman outside. Phoenix starts to follow as well, but the woman stops him and says, "Actually, she'll probably like some privacy. It does take a while." Phoenix's ears droop but he sighs, "I understand." He waits with Tornadus and Ava. After around sixteen minutes, and the two return, Arcticus' face as bright as she could make it. "S-So?" Phoenix asks. The expert smiles, and leaves. Arcticus gets too excited, and rams Phoenix to the floor, exclaiming, "We're having a baby!" Phoenix froze for a moment then grins, laughing happily. He hugs Arcticus back. She kisses him, giggling as soon as they pull away from each other. "I'm so happy!" She says. "We're gonna be parents!" She felt joy in saying it. She never thought she would be labeled as a parent. Phoenix holds her tightly, wanting to make the most of this exciting moment. Arcticus starts to cry happily. That one word kept repeating over and over in her head. Parent...a parent to a little child of her own. Tornadus smiles warmly, but looks over at the door as he just noticed that it was open. He sees Thundurus and Landorus standing, open-mouthed, looking at Arcticus and Phoenix. They look at Tornadus. Tornadus makes a "oh crap" face, and looks at back at the happy couple, and says, "N-Not to ruin the moment, but..." Phoenix and Arcticus look at Tornadus, then at the door, seeing Thundurus blocking the doorway. Arcticus gasps, getting up. "Please, just don't tell Landorus..." she begs. "I heard the whole thing," Landorus says as Thundurus moves, letting Landorus in behind him. Arcticus just stares for a moment, before muttering to herself, "Don't stress yourself, it's not good for the kid." "Now honey, don't do her like you did Ace. You don't want that again," Tornadus tells Landorus. "P-Please don't, I-I haven't been pregnant before, but I'm pretty sure stress isn't a good thing," Arcticus says. Landorus does look quite intimidating. He's bigger than both Tornadus and Thundurus, and looks meaner. Fortunately, relief washes over Arcticus as he says, "Don't worry, I wouldn't want to try and give you stress but...who even are you?" Arcticus sighs happily and introduces herself. Landorus and Thundurus ask a few more questions, and Arcticus answers them. She asks if it'll be okay if she stays here with Phoenix until they have the baby, and the two tell her it's okay. Landorus tells her that she can stay in Phoenix's room. "Okay, it's the middle of the day, so Nado should be home any minute," Tornadus says. "Have you met him yet?" "I haven't." The light suddenly start to surge, and LandThorNado appears in the doorway. "Hey guys, I'm home," he says. "Hey dude," Phoenix says. Nado suddenly jumps a little as he saw Arcticus. "Um...hi?" He asks. "H-Hello," Arcticus says. "This is Arcticus," Phoenix says. "Arcticus, this is LandThorNado, but it's Nado for short." Arcticus nods. "It's nice to meet you, Nado. You can call me Arctic if you want." "O...kay?" Nado murmurs, confused. "Um...why are...you here?" "I, um, was brought here by Phoenix...I was feeling sick from the heat." "..." Nado doesn't really know what to say. Arcticus stays silent. She looks at the other four for some help. "We're having a baby, Nado," Phoenix says. Nado's eyes widen, and his mouth gapes open. "What? Wait, what?!" He asks. "Um, yeah, we're having a child, they're due in spring..." "...I'm tired, and I don't feel like asking. I'm gonna find Ace," he says, and leaves the room, still confused. Phoenix shrugs, sighing a bit. "I think you two should go to your room, too. It's starting to get pretty hot out," Landorus says. "Okay then, let's go, Phoenix." The two take their leave, eventually ending up snuggling against each other while laying on the bed. Arcticus sighs, and Phoenix brushes some of her hair out of her face. She smiles and kisses him softly. "I'm so excited...I can't wait," she mumbles after they pull away. "Me neither, sweetie," Phoenix says. He kisses her forehead. He couldn't wait to see what their child would look like, who it would take after, what their personality would be like. However, only time would tell.**

* * *

 **The months pass quickly, almost like a blur.**

 **Spring came almost immediately. Soon, very soon, Arcticus and Phoenix would finally have their little one. They were so anxious to see it. The couple were in bed, as it was the early morning. "Arcticus," a gentle voice says. The rain is beating onto the window, which had made Phoenix wake up, so he's trying to get Arcticus to do the same. He puts his hand on her shoulder and softly shakes her. He hears her groan and she squeezes her eyes shut for a moment. "Come on, sweetie," he says to her. She sighs, and opens her eyes a bit. He smiles a little bit and kisses her cheek. "Morning, honey," he mumbles. She huffs a bit, and her ears twitch. She rests for a moment, not really wanting to get up. She gets up after a moment, resting her weight on her elbow. She rubs her eyes with her free hand. "Hey, baby," she says, "what time is it?" "It's around nine something. Why ask?" "I was just wondering." Arcticus yawns. "Okay. Are you feeling alright? It's close to your due date, I just wanna make sure," Phoenix asks. "I'm fine, honey," she answers, and as she sits up, he embraces her. He suddenly feels a little kick from her stomach. The two laugh. "Good morning to you, too," she says, rubbing her stomach with her free hand. Phoenix looks from her stomach up to her face. "You're gonna make such a good mother," he says, kissing her cheek. "And you'll be a great father," she replies. They both sigh happily. They couldn't wait to have their little family. After a moment, Phoenix asks, "Are you hungry? I can get some breakfast for you." Arcticus smiles and kisses him for a second. "Sure," she says. "And thank you." He leaves, leaving Arcticus in the room. She smiles even more, rubbing her stomach with her hands. She's so excited to meet her baby, although, she's also nervous about the pain when the baby would finally come. She's kinda worried about postpartum depression or anxiety. She was mostly worried about getting postpartum depression, even though it was unlikely, without only a 15% chance. Luckily, her thoughts end as Phoenix comes in with some breakfast for her. She smiles again and thanks him. She takes it, and he leaves. She was a bit confused as to why he left again, but she didn't question it. As she finishes her breakfast, she sets the dish down. She looks out the window, seeing the rain beating down on the glass. "Just wait. Soon you'll be out there, splashing in puddles, getting covered in mud, playfully splashing us when we clean you up..." She sighs, rubbing her stomach a little. She wonders what will happen when the time comes to have their baby. Would they be ready? Would they have the others to help as well? She snapped out of her thoughts as Phoenix returns. She grins a bit. "Hey, sweetie," she says. He smiles as well, and he comes over. He kisses her cheek. "Hello, love," he says. She feels another movement from her child. She giggles. "They're saying hello, too," she says. "Hmm...do you wanna just rest today? It has been a long week," Phoenix offers. Arcticus thinks about it for a moment. "Yeah. I should probably be rested, if the time comes." "I'll rest with you. I've been a bit anxious lately, so it'll be better for the both of us." He crawls into bed with her, still a bit tired from the gentle sounds of the rain outside. He lays down, and she does the same. She snuggles up to him, putting one of her arms around him. She sighs, closing her eyes and resting her head on the pillow. Phoenix lays there, holding her body against his. It's definitely a time to be alive. He nestles his face in her soft hair, his eyelids becoming drowsy. She smiles, feeling his face in her hair. Eventually, they both fall into a deep slumber. They only sleep for around two hours. By the time they wake up, the rain has stopped, and the sun is shining through the window. Arcticus wakes up in a daze, her face right in Phoenix's chest with her hands on his chest while he held her close. "What happened...? How did I move that much...?" She's rarely ever moved so much in her sleep. Phoenix feels her move against him and he starts to wake up as well. She moves back a bit, watching him wake up. He opens his eyes a little, and looks at her. "Hey, baby," Arcticus says. "Sleep well?" "Yeah, I think so. What about you?" "I slept fine." Phoenix looks around the room, and relaxes again, closing his eyes. He honestly doesn't wanna get up. Arcticus sighs. She knows she can't go back to sleep. She sits up, and looks around a little. She exhales deeply, and soon decides to just get up. "I'm gonna go to the living room," she says to Phoenix. She gets up, and leaves to the living room. She sighs, and sits down. She rubs her eyes a little and rests her head in her hand, her elbow on the arm rest. She's bored, but doesn't really feel like doing anything. She gets lost in thought for a moment, and she hears someone enter. She looks over, seeing Landorus coming into the living room. "Hello," he says to her. "Oh, hey," she mumbles. He raises one of his eyebrows. "Is something wrong?" he asks. "No, I'm just...I dunno," she sighs. Landorus comes over and sits down next to her. "Well...I've heard you're close to your due date. Are you excited?" he questions. "Yeah, I mostly am but I'm just concerned a bit, though." "What about? The pain?" "Well...I mean, I'm mainly worried about things other than that, since I know that the pain will certainly be horrid. You know, will they be healthy, will people be there when the time comes, will I be able to actually deliver it, stuff like that. And then there's postpartum depression...it's worrying sometimes, and it's hard not to stress about it..." Landorus looks at her for a moment. "If that does happen, I just want you to know that this family is on your side," he says. She smiles. It honestly helped her feel a bit better "Thanks. I kinda feel better, now." "Hey, I'm always glad to help." She grins a bit more. She places one of her hands on her stomach, feeling another movement. "I'm guessing that it's moving a lot?" Landorus asks. "Yeah, it's really active today," Arcticus replies. The two look up as they hear someone come in. They see Phoenix in the doorway. "Oh, hey Arcticus...hey dad," he says. "Are you okay, honey? You look tired..." Arcticus asks. "Oh, I'm fine, I'm just a little tired," Phoenix says. "Oh...okay, then," Arcticus says, and gently rubs her stomach, feeling another movement. "I'll leave you two alone," Landorus says and he exits the room. Phoenix takes the spot where Landorus was sitting previously, and he kisses Arcticus on the cheek, making her smile. He places his hand on hers, and she nestles her face into his neck, and sighs. "I just can't wait to see our little one, I'm just so excited!" Phoenix grins. "I hope they look just like you," he says to her. "Aww, you're so sweet," she says. "I...kinda hope it's a girl," he mumbles. He gently rubs her stomach, feeling their little one moving around. He chuckles a little and says, "I wonder when we'll have it...you are very close to your due date." "Yeah..." "Like, what if it happened right now?" Phoenix asks. Arcticus looks at him hard. Phoenix's shoulders droop and he stutters, "Change the subject?" "Yeah..." Arcticus says. She and Phoenix relax a little but she suddenly feels a sharp pain. The color drains from her face and she grabs Phoenix's arm. "Get your dad's. NOW!" "Oh shit, u-um okay!" Phoenix quickly gets up and he leaves. Arcticus groans and grips her stomach. She sees Phoenix come back with all three of his parents, and they quickly rush over to her. Thundurus and Landorus sit beside of her, Thundurus mumbling, "Oh geez..." He and Landorus hold her hands, and they talk to her about what to do and how to brace for the pain. She tries to listen the best that she can through the pain as she winces hard again. She couldn't help it, it hurt so badly. She looks, frightened, at both of them as they talk to her. She tries to stay as calm as possible. After so long, she feels a huge rush of pain, making her squeeze their hands hard. Landorus groans a little at the pain but keeps calm. "Come on, honey, I know it hurts, but just hang tight..." Thundurus says. "Tornadus! Get the revival herbs!" Landorus says, and Tornadus quickly goes to get some. Phoenix worriedly bites at his claws. He already hates this so much, he didn't like seeing his lover in so much pain. Tornadus hurriedly comes back with crushed revival herbs in a bowl. He takes a spoonful and gives it to Arcticus. She shivers at the bitter taste, but the pain soon dulls. She sighs deeply, relief washing over her. Landorus and Thundurus take a breath and exhale, feeling her grip lightening on their hand. Arcticus weakly looks over at Phoenix, seeing him freaking out. "...Get Phoenix to come here, please..." Arcticus says to Landorus and he nods. He gets up, and has Phoenix sit down in his place. He takes Arcticus' hand and holds it close. Arcticus watches him and she says, "Right by my side...just like you said..." "I'll always be here, sweetie," Phoenix says. He presses his forehead to hers and she timidly smiles. She soon feels another pain and she groans. The hours pass painfully and Arcticus eventually feels a strong instinct. She yells and it makes them jump. Thundurus stutters for a moment before positioning himself and saying, "Arcticus, I'm pretty sure that you need to start delivering now!" Arcticus yelps a little but she quickly nods, bearing down as hard as she can. She squeezes Phoenix's hand tightly, making Phoenix groan. He tries to stay there, holding her hand. The hours pass so painfully, Arcticus trying her hardest to deliver. Thundurus, Tornadus, and Landorus try their best to help her. After so long, a faint crying can be heard. Arcticus sighs deeply, the pain dulling some. She takes a deep breath and breathes out. She weakly closes her eyes, feeling like she was gonna pass out. Phoenix kisses her cheek and she they hear the crying calm down. They look over, seeing Thundurus quickly cleaning their new baby. Thundurus smiles gently and he comes over, holding the child. "Here...she's your new little girl," he says, giving her to Arcticus. She looks at their baby. She looked just like Arcticus, however a curl was at the front of her hair and on the end of her tail. She yawns softly and she looks tiredly at Arcticus. Arcticus and Phoenix smile warmly and they hold her close. "Sh-She's perfect..." Arcticus says. She was so glad to finally hold their little miracle, their little child. Arcticus knew what to name her already, what to call their beautiful, lovely child. "H-Hello there...Iris..." she mumbles, holding Iris close to her. Phoenix smiles wider and he kisses his lover's cheek again. "She has your eyes," Phoenix says. Iris giggled, reaching up to her parents. Arcticus gently puts her finger in Iris' hand, and Iris looks at it for a moment. She laughs again and she coos. "...You're such a little angel," Arcticus says, watching as Iris had an adorable smile.**


End file.
